


Under The Sky Painted Umbrella

by Personae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #2YearsOfMiraculous, 2 Years of Miraculous, 2nd miraculous fic, Asdfghjkl, Enjoyyyy, F/M, Had this idea for a while, Oneshot, Umbrellas, and fluff, cuteness, i love umbrellas a lot okay, lots and lots of fluff, so here I go?, this is my answer, whatever happened to that umbrella from that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: OneShot. That fateful meeting and thunderstruck revelation—the umbrella that began something...miraculous.Marinette & Adrien.





	Under The Sky Painted Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last submitted something—life has been rather chaotic for me with lots of ups and downs but somehow got this fic done. For the longest time I thought it wasn't finished and forgot, so my bad. Regardless umbrellas and rain and thunderstorms are some of my favourite things (although I am uneasy during thunderstorms) so the famous umbrella scene left an incredible impact on me, still has. I often wonder what happened to the umbrella afterwards though, thus an answer was born in a form of a story.
> 
> Enjoy, and happy anniversary Miraculous Ladybug—to 2 years and many more to come. <333

Rainy days were something Marinette looked forward to now.

Ever since that fateful day when clumsy her forgot her umbrella at home and Adrien Agreste apologized for an incident earlier and offered his umbrella. She had been so mad at him earlier, and yet his sincerity won her over. The gentle tug on her heart towards the handle of the umbrella and briefly touching the tips of each other’s fingers sent electrical surges through her. Such a simple gesture full of potential meanings and lingering impressions.

Marinette had almost forgot to function after witnessing what everyone always seemed to buzz about—his smile. Sincere and genuine, it was truly a smile worth seeing again and again. The offer of his umbrella in front of her, at first she didn't know what to do other than to stare dumbly at him.

If it hadn't been for the sudden rumble of thunder jolting her back to reality, Marinette was certain she would have stared forever.

 _How embarrassing_ , she chided herself at the memory. 

But nothing matched the utter embarrassment of the umbrella closing upon her, swallowing her from view. Almost as if the umbrella itself knew exactly how much she wanted to disappear right then and there from Adrien. And yet, the laughter that the incident stole out of him was so infectious she was tugged along with her own sheepish giggles. Somehow the embarrassment had dissipated, at least until she tried to return his farewell with nothing but a series of bumbling stutters.

It had been Tikki to reassure her that something had changed, and confirmed what baffled Marinette refused to acknowledge.

_Perhaps Adrien Agreste wasn't such a bad guy after all._

The thought followed her the next some school days until Marinette started to realize the truth of Tikki’s words and meaning.  
And the rest they say was history.

…or so Marinette believed.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

“ _Ugh_ , so much homework.”

Tikki flew over to the raven-haired girl to reassure. Watching the kwami land by her hand, Marinette sighed into her other that was resting against her chin and mouth. The side-eye glance she gave the kwami for merely illustrating her frustrations caused Tikki pop back up into flight.

“But you have to admit at least it's the weekend now?” 

A sigh flitted from her mouth as Marinette wheeled and pushed away from her desk. “True, but there's only a matter of time before another akuma comes about, and it's been raining nearly nonstop these last few days.” Emphasizing her point was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning from outside her window. “Probably the worst time for an akuma to appear, and knowing Hawkmoth—he'll waste no time to release another.”

“Now, now, Marinette,” Tikki said in a reassuring tone while flying over, “it won't be the end of the world.”

“It will if I catch a cold crime-fighting.”

The kwami tapped her hand to her chin, deep in thought. “Well what about that umbrella you got—”

Marinette shook her head. “Out of the question.”

“Why not— _oh_ , that's the one from Adrien, isn't it?”

Fumbling with the umbrella in question, Marinette tried to shush the kwami as if the wall had ears and eyes. The umbrella leaned over to the other side where it stood, her touch lingering on it. Tikki merely giggled while she sighed in defeat with a frown. One would have thought she'd grown used to the kwami’s goodnatured teasing, yet she hadn't.

Not quite.

Taking her seat again, Marinette studied her new umbrella. It's outer layer was black and presented itself as a simple, plain umbrella but the inside was another story entirely. A brilliant blue and crystal clear white shifted on the interior to mirror the sky above. Almost as if someone had captured a piece of the sky and stored it safely inside the umbrella to bring a bit of sunshine into the holder’s life. There hadn't been room for the sun but the sky itself was enough to brighten anyone’s day in the rainy gloom.

The idea had came about after that fateful rainy day.

Of course, she hoped Adrien wouldn't mind.

After all the umbrella had originally been _his_ …and still was.

“I don't know Tikki,” she frowned, unsure. “You’d think he'd like this?”

“He brightened your day, what's to say this wouldn't in return?”

A blush crept over the raven-haired girl, folding the umbrella closed she set it aside. Ever since that day, she never understood fully what possessed her to keep the umbrella in the first place, much less mess with it. Designs had always been her thing. She had always planned on returning it but things lead to another, meaning disaster struck as per usual, and hence she was unable. 

Adrien never asked for it back considering his family limo would await for him after school every day. No matter how hard she tried an opportune moment never presented itself. Therefore she held onto it, fervent hoping for when she could at last return the kind gesture.

After a while she stopped bringing it to school, and the umbrella seemed to adopt itself into her life. Often used on rainy day like these but she knew deep in her heart she had to return it somehow. Next thing she knew she woke to a new design idea sketched in her sketchbook of a sky painted inside an umbrella.

Instantly she knew what it meant.

And got to work immediately.

The umbrella’s ends had begun to fray and some of the wiring came undone during the time it had been in her hands. Or perhaps it had always been like that, as if it had been given to Adrien long ago by someone important. Either way she couldn't return the umbrella in such a state, her heart wouldn't be able to bear it.

Surely he wouldn't mind if she had fixed it up a bit, wouldn't he?

The right materials took time to come by and Marinette spent hours watching tutorials online on how to stitch the fabric and everything correct. Careful to cut and stitch the material and the wires in place took immense concentration. Tikki cheered and praised her at every break through and achievement.

At last the new and improved umbrella was done.

Of course Marienette made certain to conduct tests before even daring to gift Adrien with it.

Those had been fun and awful disasters.

In her earlier attempts somewhere would leak until the entire fabric would dump water on her. A far cry from her first attempt when she realized she had gotten the wrong fabric as water leaked right through and dribbled onto her head and shoulder. Every try got her closer and closer to the finished product. When no water leaked through and would run off and over, it was ready.

Her mother and father, Sabine and Tom, had helped her out at rare instances, especially the time when the water facet broke and the pressure was intense to fight against. Marinette had promised to be careful afterwards, of course this led to her father volunteering several times to be the victim underneath as Sabine waited nearby with a towel. Both of them were supportive and thought the project was an intriguing experiment. Thankfully they didn't pry for further details much to their daughter’s gratitude.

Demonstrating the final result was deeply satisfying as she danced under the shower’s flow as the three of them cheered.

“Oh, Marinette,” Sabine had gushed, “how beautiful it is.”

“So who's the lucky owner?”

The sudden question had caught their daughter off guard.

“ _D-Dad!_ ”

Sabine shook her head at her husband as he stuttered out a reply, “What? I'm just curious.” When he saw both ladies staring him down, he chuckled sheepishly and offered some macaroons he had made earlier. Realizing, although the gesture was appreciated, he wasn't off the hook. “Sorry, just a lot of work went into it, I was hoping it was going to a good home, that's all.”

“Don't worry, it is.”

“Fair enough.”

His wife chuckled as their daughter relaxed slightly.

After grabbing a few more macaroons for the road (and for Tikki), Marinette vanished to her room with a hug and thank you and umbrella in hand.

The kwami floated into view as she saw the macaroons but her gaze was firm on the umbrella.

“You're finally done?”

“Mhm!” She nodded with a grin.

“Congrats, Marinette! When are you presenting Adrien with it?”

“When it rains, for sure this time.”

Yet the promise fell short due to unforeseen circumstances, mainly akuma and Chloe interferences coupled with her clumsiness.   
Now glancing down at the umbrella, she wondered if she should attempt over the weekend. Still every scenario ended awful in her head. Things would go wrong somehow. Not to mention walking up to him to present it without any reason to plus with no umbrella of her own would be awkward. 

It was an endless circle.

But Marinette knew she had to work up her courage. She couldn't hold out for too much longer, otherwise Adrien would forget about the sweet gesture on his part that rainy day. Tikki was always reminding her to be a bit more confident in herself; same with Alya. 

_Oh Alya._

If she ever knew about this, she never let it go not let Marinette forget it. Come to think of it, she never really told Alya exactly all the little details regarding Adrien and their moment in the rain and under the umbrella when thunder rumbled and her world opened wide. All Marinette had managed to tell her best friend was the fact Adrien apologized and seemed very nice and it showed. Alya could only cackle in response as she declared Marinette liked him, causing her friend to blush something furious and become very flustered as a result.

“ _Just do it, girl._ ” Marinette could hear her say, “ _Before you miss your opportunity, cause all these rainy days are telling you something—the whole universe is._ ”

Groaning, Marinette flopped backwards onto her bed in frustration.

Why was it so hard?

It's an umbrella.

Not just any old umbrella— _Adrien’s_ umbrella.

Adrien’s umbrella that she just took the liberty of fixing and redesigning in her own image!

 _I shouldn't have even bothered!_ She scolded herself, covering her face with her hands. _Oh, this was horrible!_

“I'm sure Adrien will like it, Marinette.”

Tikki’s ever reassuring voice floated within hearing range.

“No, this was a horrible idea. He’ll hate it and me.”

“You don't know that.”

“How do you know he won't?”

“Cause that's not the kind of person he is, and you know it.”

Sighing, she peeked through her hands to see the Kwami smiling knowingly down at her. Then Marinette sat up and cupped her hands, allowing the Kwami to land. “You're right, Tikki, as much as I hate to admit. Thank you.” She brought up the kwami to her cheek and they snuggled, causing Tikki to giggle happily and Marinette to smile.

The umbrella would find its owner eventually.


End file.
